A handheld cutting blade is often used when cutting a pizza, a pancake, or other big flake objects. A current cutting blade is generally a long striped blade body of which one end is connected with a handle; the handle is gripped by a hand so as to operate the blade body to cut the flake object. However, during cutting, the blade can only cut a length of the blade body every time, and the cutting efficiency is low. Furthermore, during cutting, the handle located at one end the blade body is gripped, whereas the blade body at the other end is used to cut, and therefore the cutting requires large force.